ENTRA EN MI VIDA-SONGFIC-
by Nayeli-NaruHina22
Summary: naruto visita un antro junto a sus amigos para tratar de olvidar un mal rato causado por un rompimiento sin saber que se encontara con el amor de su vida en forma de... (se que suena mal pero no tengo muxxxxa imaginación para los summary)


Bueno soy nueva como escritora asi es que no sean severos. Es un songfic NARUHINA ya que amo a esa pareja pero tengo pensado adaptarla a ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO (ya que la idea original era con los personajes de este libro).

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (si no sería muy distinto) pertenecen al gran MASASHI KISHIMOTO (a quien ultimamente le ha dado por matar a sus grandes personajes ¡nooooo jiraiyaa! ( ) ¿porque masashi porque?)

narración

"diálogos"

_canción_

pensamientos

bueno ahora: __

_**ENTRA EN MI VIDA- SONG FIC**_

Sentado en una banca de un parque de la gran ciudad de Tokio, Japón se podía ver a un joven de 21 años alto, musculoso, rubio, de ojos azules, de piel ligeramente tostada y con tres singulares marcas en cada una de sus mejillas; su nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y aunque normalmente es extremadamente hiperactivo y ruidoso en esta ocasión se encuentra extremadamente calmado y sumido en sus pensamientos. hinata, no no puede ser ¿quien hubiera dicho que esa noche en ese antro hubiera conocido a un verdadero ángel?

~~%%%%%~~~~%%%%%~~FLASH BACK ~~%%%%%~~~~%%%%%~~

En medio de ese bar un joven rubio se estaba comenzando a abrumar por la soledad. En cuanto entraron al bar su grupo de amigos se dispersó ya que Sasuke y los demás estaban más ocupados en ligar que en el verdadero motivo de su presencia.

NARUTO PDV

Bufé fastidiado. ¿Quien diría que habíamos venido aquí para animarme después de lo de akane-chan? si me vieran en este momento nadie creería que había venido a aquí con ese motivo ya que un aura depresiva me rodeaba y es que lo último que necesitaba era venir y ver como los demás se dedicaban a divertirse mientras yo lo había perdido todo. De repente en medio de la pista algo llamó mi atención una hermosa chica de estatura mediana, cabello azulado, ojos perla y un hermoso cuerpo aunque vestía conservadora demasiado cubierta cuanto me gustarí arrancarle ese monton de ropa era realmente hermosa pero que estoy pensando Dattebayo era realmente hermosa y además estaba rodeada por un aura de inocencia irresistible y se movía verdaderamente increíble.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_eras una chica más_

_despues de cinco minutos_

_ya eras alguien especial._

De repente dejó de moverse y se acercó en mi dirección pasó justo a un lado de mí y se reunió con el grupo de chicas con las que el grupo de bakas de mis amigos estaban ligando escuche que me llamaban y voltee hacia esa dirección al ver que me llamaban me acerqué sin dejar de observar ese hermoso par de perlas que ella tenía por ojos.

_sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_algo dentro se encendió_

_en tus ojos se hacía tarde_

_y me olvidaba del reloj_

Sentí como si algo me golpeara, era tan fuerte como una estampida y pensar que eso solo pasó con una mirada.

Me acerqué a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y me presenté a las muchachas.

"Hola mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto pero peden llamarme Naruto"

"o dobe como lo llamo yo"

luego cada una de ellas se presentó hasta que tocó el turno a mi ángel

"o tu nos disculparas naruto pero es que hinata es muy tímida"

"no hay ningún problema" les dije yo amenamente

"ya me aburrí, Sai no te gustaría ir a bailar" dijo una rubia creo que se llamaba Ino

y así todos se fueron llendo a bailar hasta que nos quedamos solo nosotros 2 ahí parados uno frente al otro solo mirándonos, para mí ese momento fue maravilloso no quería que terminase nunca. Pero en ese instante un odioso celular comenzó a sonar y le quitó la magia a nuestro momento, reaccioné cuando vi que era el de ella, me hizo una seña y agarró a caminar. Después de eso empezamos a conversar y continuamos con la velada, poco a poco ella se fue soltando y dejando su tímidez y comenzó a hablar cada vez más hasta que al final de la velada ella parecía una persona totalmente distinta y eso me dejó cautivado. La invité a salir al día siguiente ella aceptó e intercambiamos teléfonos.

_Estos días a tu lado_

_me enseñaron que en verdad_

_no hay tiempo determinado_

_para comenzar a amar. _

Salimos en un par de ocasiones a cenar y nos divertimos mucho y hoy a dos semana de conocerla me he dado cuenta de algo que podría sonar patético me he enamorado de ella y no es nada parecido a lo que había pasado antes, No, esto es mil veces más fuerte y eso me abruma esa mujer con tan solo dos semanas de conocerla me había hechizado totalmente pero es que como no ella era simplemente encantadora era PERFECTA.

_siento algo tan profundo_

_que no tiene explicación_

_no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

No lo entendía yo creía que amaba a Akane pero lo de hinata era arrollador no me lo explicaba y cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía unas ganas ENORMES de tenerla a mi lado mi cabeza era un mar de confusiones y cuestionamientos "NO ENTIENDO NADA" grité lo mas fuerte que pude la gente se me quedaba viendo raro pero eso a mi no me importaba en absoluto estaba a la deriva en mis pensamientos.

**En un parque de konoha 2 meses después**

_entra en mi vida_

_te abro la puerta_

_se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_entra en mi vida_

_yo te lo ruego_

_te comenzé por extrañar_

_pero empezé a necesitarte luego_

"Ya no puedo más hinata" ella me miró con confusión "estoy enamorado de ti" su cara reflejó sorpresa cuando vi que ella iba a hablar me acerqué a ella y coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios "shhh no importa si tú no me quieres yo simplemente quería decírtelo, no te estoy obligando a nada simplemente ya no podía aguantar más desde el primer instante en que te ví me has cautivado..." no pude seguir hablando porque ella me había besado "shhhh hablas demasiado" medio me regaño con una sonrisa " yo también te amo es solo que tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y así arruinar nuestra amistad" no pude más y la besé, al principio fue un beso tierno pero al cabo de unos segundos la pasión fue inundando aquella calle por la cual estabamos paseando hasta que la maldita necesidad de aire nos obligó a separarnos. "Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" "SÍ" me contestó en un grito

**1 año y medio después**

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_ya no existe nadie más_

_después de este tiempo juntos_

_no puedo volver atrás_

Desde que la vi por primera vez ella me cautivó y hoy ya no hay vuelta atrás aunque la verdad no quisiera porque por nada del mundo cambiaría a este ángel que está junto a mí. Reflexionaba Naruto en frente de una joyería antes de entrar a comprar el anillo para proponerle matrimonio a su novia hinata.

_tú me hablaste, me tocaste_

_y te volviste mi ilusión_

_quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón_

Me embrujó, me cautivó, me enamoró, ha cambiado por completo mi vida y por eso hoy yo le entregó todo lo que soy, haría lo que fuera porque jamás se vaya de mi lado, me sometería a la peor de las torturas, por ella y solo por ella porque ella es la luz en mi camino, mi ángel guardian, mi salvación dattebayo "TE AMO HINATA DATTEBAYO" gritó de repente en medio de la joyería al ver el indicado un anillo sumamente hermoso , con una perla en medio rodeada por una secuencia de diamantes y zafiros con un soporte de oro blanco.

_Entra en mis horas_

_sálvame ahora_

_abre tus brazos_

_fuerte_

_y déjame entrar_

"Hinata, mi ángel, mi luz" le llamé en medio de la fiesta que había organizado por su cumpleaños " aquí frente a todos nuestros amigos te entrego todo lo mío solo quiero que vengas a mí y me permitas amarte, hasta la muerte, no, mejor para toda la eternidad Hyuuga Hinata sería el hombre más feliz si me hicieras el gran honor de ser mi esposa y si llegaras a aceptar hoy te hago la promesa de que me encargaré de que no te arrepientas tu sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas dattebayo"

Hinata emocionada contestó "hahai Naruto kun".

Y así fue como una chica que conocí en un antro se convirtió en el amor de mi vida

**FIN**


End file.
